


Di Tappeti e Pesci Proiettile

by Slytherin_Divergent



Series: Cruise in the Night [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Cruise Ships, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Swimming Pools
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent
Summary: Yuki non aveva mai bevuto prima d'ora, figurarsi ubriacarsi. Non gli era mai nemmeno passato per l'anticamera del cervello che un giorno si sarebbe ritrovato a barcollare per la sua strada con la testa tra le nuvole senza preoccuparsi di cosa dire o di cosa fare, della scuola, del club, del suo futuro.Sou è abbastanza sicuro di reggere l'alcool molto meglio del suo piccolo amico perché dopo cinque bicchieri di vodka e una birra da quattro gradi è ancora in grado di formulare un pensiero razionale che non sia "se fossi un gatto potrei vedere qualunque posto senza pagare perché tutti amano i gatti".
Relationships: Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki
Series: Cruise in the Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151378





	Di Tappeti e Pesci Proiettile

Yuki non aveva mai bevuto prima d'ora, figurarsi ubriacarsi. Non gli era mai nemmeno passato per l'anticamera del cervello che un giorno si sarebbe ritrovato a barcollare per la sua strada con la testa tra le nuvole senza preoccuparsi di cosa dire o di cosa fare, della scuola, del club, del suo futuro.  
Certo, qualche volta vedendo le persone attorno a lui sorseggiare qualche dito di vino durante i pasti si era chiesto che gusto avesse e si era domandato se quando avrebbe raggiunto i vent'anni avrebbe avuto il coraggio di assaggiarlo. E se fosse stato amaro?, si domandava. Mai si sarebbe aspettato che la sua prima sbronza sarebbe stata a sedici anni, in un ritiro su una _crociera_.  
Il barista - _stronzo_ , aveva continuato a ripetere Tanaka tutta la sera - dopo aver ricevuto con un sorrisetto ben poco mesto i suoi 6100 yen, aveva tirato fuori da sotto il bancone una trentina di bottiglie tra vodka, birre, tequila, champagne e altri alcoolici di cui Yuki non aveva voluto e non voleva sapere il nome.  
Kuroo lo aveva trascinato vicino ai suoi compagni di squadra una volta che la sala si era svuotata - non che ci fossero chissà quante altre persone in crociera con loro se non qualche coppia di vecchietti, essendo pieno inverno - e contro ogni protesta gli aveva smollato in mano una bottiglia di birra aperta.  
-Se non la bevi avremmo sborsato una parte dei 6100 yen per nulla.- lo aveva ricattato e Yuki, qual buon cuore era, non se l'era sentita di portarsi dietro l'enorme peso di aver fatto sborsare soldi per niente ai suoi senpai. Aveva quindi scoperto che la birra era amara, terribilmente amara. Nonostante ciò, si era limitato a tirare qualche sorso in silenzio e a mandar giù con qualche piccola smorfia quel liquido amarognolo.  
Quella sera stessa aveva anche scoperto di non reggere per niente l'alcool e nel giro di una bottiglia di birra da 10 gradi e uno shottino di tequila gentilmente offerto da un piuttosto divertito Kuroo - Yuki ricorda vagamente di aver visto Yaku saltar su come una bestia e tirare vari calci allo stomaco del suo capitano - si ritrova a pensare che nonostante sia pieno inverno un bagno in piscina sarebbe un vero toccasana.  
Sou è abbastanza sicuro di reggere l'alcool molto meglio del suo piccolo amico perché dopo cinque bicchieri di vodka e una birra da quattro gradi è ancora in grado di formulare un pensiero razionale che non sia "se fossi un gatto potrei vedere qualunque posto senza pagare perché tutti amano i gatti".  
Segue Yuki come un genitore apprensivo che fa da balia al proprio bambino iperattivo e curioso. Quando Yaku e Kuroo - entrambi ancora sulla soglia della sobrietà - hanno deciso di spedire Yuki in camera per paura che si facesse male, Sou ha gentilmente proposto di accompagnarlo (non che la faccia di Yaku si aspettasse molto altro).  
Sou e il corvino ora si ritrovano quindi in un corridoio che il castano è abbastanza sicuro non essere quello per le loro stanze.  
Yuki ha cambiato discorso e sta blaterando qualcosa riguardo ai tappeti. È proprio quando in un improvviso momento di rabbia ha la pessima idea di tirare un calcio al tappeto che vede solo nella sua testa che perde l'equilibrio precario con cui ha barcollato fino ad ora e crolla a terra. Sou ci prova a prenderlo al volo, davvero. Scatta in avanti e forse è per la stanchezza o forse per l'alcool che lo rende meno lucido di quanto crede di essere, ma si ritrova inginocchiato a terra e con le mani strette ai polsi di Yuki, che sicuramente è messo peggio di lui.  
Il corvino, dal canto suo, non si è nemmeno corto di essere caduto e continua a blaterare qualcosa sui tappeti. Alza una gamba e lotta contro un ammasso di stoffa immaginario che fluttua a mezz'aria e si fa beffe di lui.  
Sou lo osserva e lo sguardo gli cade inevitabilmente sulle labbra dell'altro, ancora troppo intento a biascicare insulti contro chissà cosa, e improvvisamente ha un'immensa voglia e un impellente bisogno di baciarle - anche se non sa se a parlare siano i suoi ormoni o l'alcool o tutti e due.  
Mentre Yuki torna a rialzarsi barcollando, rigorosamente sorretto per i fianchi da Sou, il castano lo guarda e si costringe a ripetersi che per quanto vorrebbe, ciò che i suoi ormoni - o l'alcool - gli fanno immaginare rimarrà per sempre nella sua mente e mai da lì si sposterà. Non serve essere sobri per capire e ricordarsi che Yuki ha occhi per una sola persona e quella è Yaku - non che Yaku abbia occhi per il corvino, tutte le sue attenzioni sono concentrate sul loro centrale da un metro e novanta di nome Lev Haiba. Morisuke è, per Shibayama, come una grossa calamita col ferro: lo attira, lo attira e lo tiene stretto a sé senza far nulla, semplicemente essendo se stesso.  
Ma ora a sorreggere Yuki per i fianchi non c'è Morisuke. Ora ad impedire che Shibayama collassi sul pavimento in preda al delirio della sbronza e nel disperato tentativo di prendere a pugni un tappeto invisibile - o forse di cercare di osservare i pesci in acqua, a quanto sembra star blaterando ora l'altro - non c'è Morisuke. Ora ad impedire alla bile del corvino di risalirgli lungo lo stomaco - non che Sou possa impedirlo ancora a lungo, è abbastanza sicuro del fatto che tra poco Yuki si piegherà in due e sbloccherà ogni singola goccia d'alcool che ha ingerito direttamente sulle sue scarpe - non c'è Morisuke. Ora c'è Sou e Sou è sicuro di non aver uno straccio di possibilità con Shibayama.  
Inuoka si sente particolarmente crudele quando entrano all'interno del locale piscina perfettamente pulito e permette a Yuki di girare liberamente. Lo aiuta a scavalcare le catene di ferro e quando il corvino alza le braccia con un'espressione da bambino Sou gli solleva la maglia e _oh_ , quanto vorrebbe passare le mani su quel corpicino asciutto. Ora è proprio sicuro che a parlare siano stati gli ormoni perché alla vista dell'amico mezzo nudo qualcosa là sotto si è smosso. Non che non lo abbia mai visto a torso nudo, ma vederlo sotto la doccia e vederlo in un ambiente così intimo, con solo loro due e una vasca d'acqua a separarli è tutta un'altra storia.  
Yuki cammina sul bordo della piscina immacolata saltellando di tanto in tanto e sentendo il proprio stomaco gorgogliare. Ridacchia, perché pensa sia una buffa reazione a tutti qui saltelli e per qualche attimo ha il dubbio che il suo stomaco voglia parlargli. Non gli è passata nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello la possibilità che tra poco debba piegarsi in due e vomitare. Sou invece non pensa ad altro ed è sempre lì, dietro di lui, con il respiro corto e le mani pronte ad afferrarlo in caso di necessità.  
Forse l'alcool sta iniziando a far effetto anche su Sou perché ora anche lui barcolla in po' e può giurare di aver iniziato a vedere doppio, ma nonostante ciò è ancora in grado di formulare un pensiero intelligente - o almeno crede, visto che l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare oltre al fatto che tra poco Yuki si sentirà male è il suo bel fondoschiena fasciato da quei pantaloni eleganti. È da un po' che lo sguardo gli è caduto verso il basso e la voglia di allungare le mani è alta e Sou si sente veramente crudele a pensare al fatto che tanto Yuki non si ricorderà nulla di quella serata, quindi potrebbe palpare le sue chiappe sode fino allo svenimento che tanto l'altro non se ne accorgerebbe.  
È proprio perché è perso nei suoi pensieri - non i più intelligenti che lui abbia mai avuto - che non si rende conto del fatto Yuki si è voltato verso di lui oscillando pericolosamente. Il suo viso è di un bianco cadaverico e sembra finalmente essersi accorto del motivo dei gorgoglii del suo stomaco.  
-Inuoka...- attacca, alzando lo sguardo confuso verso il castano. Sou corruga le sopracciglia. -Credo di star per vomitare.-  
Sou apre la bocca e si sente una statua di sale perché non sa minimamente cosa fare. Si è preparato tutto il tempo all'eventualità che il suo amico potesse vomitare e ora che è il momento non sa cosa fare. Un barlume di coscienza - l'ultimo, probabilmente - gli suggerisce di correre a prendere un secchio prima che il corvino possa macchiare il pavimento immacolato e così fa.  
Yuki inclina la testa di lato mentre vede Sou sfrecciare - per quanto una camminata veloce sotto gli effetti dell'alcool possa essere definita "sfrecciare" - verso un angolo della piscina per poi tornare con una grossa bacinella azzurra e piazzargliela davanti, per terra.  
Sou la indica come si indicherebbe una lettiera ad un gatto. -Vomita qui.-  
Yuki corruga le sopracciglia mentre lotta dentro di sé per far riemergere un barlume di ragione. Una vocina fastidiosa gli consiglia di inginocchiarsi davanti alla bacinella per prevenire problematiche. Yuki scuote una mano per scacciare quel consiglio fastidioso e troppo razionale. Che senso ha essere razionali?, si chiede. È tutto più noioso. Forse è proprio per il suo _non voler essere razionale_ \- o forse cerca solo di scacciare qualcosa di invisibile da davanti a sé - che gira su se stesso e all'improvviso le ginocchia gli cedono. Come a rallentatore, si accascia su se stesso e crolla in acqua sotto lo sguardo stralunato di Sou.  
Il castano, dal canto suo, ci mette qualche secondo a realizzare che Yuki è crollato in acqua _e non si muove_. Non si toglie nemmeno le scarpe e si tuffa malamente anche lui nella piscina, lottando per restare a galla in quei due metri e mezzo d'acqua - doveva proprio cadere nella parte più fonda?! - e tentando di trasportare l'amico al bordo. Con molta fatica lo issa sul pavimento e si tira su a sua volta. Yuki ancora non si muove e ora Sou è veramente in panico. In una situazione normale probabilmente saprebbe cosa fare ma ora come ora l'unica cosa che il suo cervello gli consiglia di fare è schiaffeggiare le guance dell'altro che a quanto pare non è poi così in coma etilico visto che apre gli occhi e si mette seduto. Poi, così com'è caduto in acqua, si volta di lato e vomita nella bacinella.  
Sou si affretta a portare le sue ciocche corvine dietro la testa, mentre l'altro rimane piegato per un tempo indefinibile sulla plastica azzurra.  
Quando finalmente sente che il suo stomaco non ha più nemmeno succhi gastrici da fargli risalire in gola, Yuki si accascia contro al petto di Sou con gli occhi chiusi e mormora qualcosa sui pesci proiettile - Sou non è sicuro che esistano, quindi si appunta mentalmente di chiedere spiegazioni a Kuroo in seguito - per poi cadere in un sonno profondo.  
Sou lo osserva, il viso rilassato, il petto che si alza e si abbassa con cadenza regolare, le labbra lievemente socchiuse - il castano muore ancora dalla voglia di baciarle. Stringe Yuki al petto e affonda il naso tra le sue ciocche corvine, inspirandone l'odore fortissimo di alcool e cloro. Sa che domattina quando l'amico si sveglierà non riuscirà nemmeno a sentirlo parlare per il mal di testa conseguenza della sua sbronza colossale, ma per ora non gli interessa.  
Lo stringe a sé fino a quando non sente le palpebre farsi pesanti e a quel punto si stende per terra, tirando l'altro contro al suo petto, e dopo poco è anche lui nel mondo dei sogni, sogni agitati colonizzati da tappeti assassini e pesci proiettile che vomitano.  
Yuki è il primo a riprendere conoscenza e vorrebbe tanto non averlo fatto. Trema di freddo, ha un'impellente bisogno di andare in bagno, ma soprattutto la sua testa sta esplodendo. Martella contro le sue tempie rendendo vano qualunque ragionamento. Ci mette un po' ad accorgersi quindi di essere steso sul pavimento di una piscina, stretto ancora tra le braccia di un Sou ancora parecchio assopito.  
Yuki si stropiccia un occhio e si guarda intorno, sforzando di ricordarsi come possa essere arrivato in piscina, perché ci sia una bacinella piena di vomito secco vicino a loro e perché siano entrambi fradici - e lui senza maglietta. Il sole non è ancora sorto e dai finestroni della piscina interna si intravedono le ultime stelle della notte: devono essere si e no le cinque e mezza di mattina. Quanto può aver dormito? Tre ore? Due?  
Yuki torna a concentrare la sua attenzione su Sou, decidendo che qualunque cosa voglia sapere la chiederà con calma dopo almeno altre sei ore di sonno e con una buona pastiglia contro il mal di testa in circolo. La consapevolezza del fatto che oggi dovranno allenarsi lo colpisce in pieno e il fatto di non trovarsi nelle proprie cabine lo preoccupa. Forse dovrebbe decisamente svegliare Sou, ma vederlo mentre sbava leggermente per terra e si ostina a stringerlo al suo petto lo fa sentire tremendamente in colpa.  
Solo cinque minuti, si promette, ma non ha tenuto conto dell'affaticamento del suo corpo e si ritrova quindi nuovamente nel mondo dei sogni, con il viso nascosto nelle pieghe della maglia del castano.  
Vengono svegliati entrambi da uno degli addetti alle pulizie. L'ometto - un metro e cinquanta di hamburger e noodles confezionati che si trascina dietro uno straccio - inizia a gridare qualcosa che fa sobbalzare entrambi.  
Sou apre gli occhi giusto per rimanere accecato dalla luce del sole invernale e si stringe inconsapevolmente di più a Yuki, svegliandolo a sua volta. Il corvino boccheggia lievemente per l'aria sottratta e si guarda intorno. Il mal di testa c'è ancora e non è sicuro di aver dormito né cinaue minuti, né le sue sei ore.  
L'inserviente che li ha svegliati non ha pieta e li costringe ad alzarsi nonostante veda alla perfezione che sono entrambi ancora storditi dal post-sbornia e dal sonno. Fa loro un segno scocciato indicando la bacinella come a dire che ci penserà lui e indica in agitazione la porta.  
-Sala pranzo.- borbotta in un giapponese striminzito, poi li chiude fuori dalla stanza.  
Mentre si dirigono verso la sala pranzo sia Yuki che Sou sanno benissimo che clima ci sarà una volta arrivati, ma a loro non interessa molto.  
Yuki non si ricorda cos'è successo la sera prima, ma stringe la mano di Sou come se volesse assicurarsi che non lo lascerà solo nemmeno la mattina. Avrà anche i postumi della sbronza, ma ha capito benissimo che il castano non lo ha lasciato da solo nemmeno per un secondo.  
Sou invece strunge la mano di Yuki per essere sicuro che non scompaia da un momento all'altro. Anche lui ha mal di testa, ma tutto è più affievolito con il corvino affianco a sé.  
Così, quando varcano la soglia della porta della sala da pranzo, a nessuno dei due importa molto di tutte le ripercussioni che la sera prima potrà avere sulle loro vite.


End file.
